supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of albums Pietro, Angelo, and Giovanni Todaro created by year
2018 *Pietro ~ Die Die Dirty *Angelo ~ All Rugged Everything *Giovanni ~ No Television For You 2019 *Pietro ~ Pietro Todaro *Angelo ~ Angelo Todaro *Giovanni ~ Giovanni Todaro 2020 *Pietro ~ Bitch, I'm The King *Angelo ~ One Last Day *Giovanni ~ Eat As Many Cocks As You Can 2021 *Pietro ~ My Reign Will Last Forever *Angelo ~ Everybody Knows *Giovanni ~ No Television For You II 2022 *Pietro ~ I Will Always Be Here *Angelo ~ Shut The Fuck Up *Giovanni ~ Empire Shits Of Mind 2023 *Pietro ~ What The Fuck?! *Angelo ~ Tattered and Stitched *Giovanni ~ Eat As Many Cocks As You Can II 2024 *Pietro ~ I Threw Up In Your Locker *Angelo ~ Bloody And Gory Is Exceptional *Giovanni ~ Rape Yourself 2025 *Pietro ~ Eat A Load Of Shit *Angelo ~ Shut The Fuck Up II *Giovanni ~ Eat As Many Cocks As You Can III 2026 *Pietro ~ Go Die In A Car Crash *Angelo ~ Gone *Giovanni ~ No Television For You III 2027 *Pietro ~ All The Romance Is With Me *Angelo ~ Tattered and Stitched II *Giovanni ~ The Bitch 2028 *Pietro ~ Everything Is Gone *Angelo ~ Bloody and Gory is Exceptional II *Giovanni ~ Eat As Many Cocks As You Can IV 2029 *Pietro ~ Go Die In A Car Crash II *Angelo ~ Tattered and Stitched III *Giovanni ~ Death Impact 2030 *Pietro ~ All The Romance Is With Me II *Angelo ~ Shut The Fuck Up III *Giovanni ~ Cigarette Tales 2031 *Pietro ~ My Reign Will Last Forever II *Angelo ~ Tattered and Stitched IV *Giovanni ~ No Television For You IV 2032 *Pietro ~ I Threw Up In Your Locker II *Angelo ~ Bloody and Gory is Exceptional III *Giovanni ~ Over No Influence The Todaro siblings, including Pietro, Angelo, and Giovanni, moved back to Italy, and they continue making records. The albums will be translated. 2033 *Pietro ~ The Death Star Ring *Angelo ~ Shut The Fuck Up IV *Giovanni ~ Death Impact II 2034 *Pietro ~ I Will Always Be There II: Looks Like You Need Some More! *Angelo ~ Everybody Knows II: You're Such A Shit-Talker! *Giovanni ~ Eat As Many Cocks As You Can V: It Is Still There! 2035 *Pietro ~ My Reign Will Last Forever III: Immortal Jellyfish Power! *Angelo ~ Bloody and Gory is Exceptional IV: Rapes vs. Assaults! *Giovanni ~ Cigarette Tales II: Say No To Japanese Brats! 2036 *Pietro ~ The Death Star Ring II: Difficulty Radar! *Angelo ~ Tattered And Stitched V: The Mysterious Fortune Tellers! *Giovanni ~ Death Impact III: Every Bitch Deserves To Die! 2037 *Pietro ~ Webber Hands: You Look Old As Fuck! *Angelo ~ Shut The Fuck Up V: Or Watch A Cock Get Socked In Your Mouth! *Giovanni ~ Eat As Many Cocks As You Can VI: Go Ahead And Then Swallow Also Those Fucking Cocks!